mystic_depthsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires (Book)
For the supernatural species, see: Vampires. Vampires is a book sold by the Woodland Sorcerer at the Shopping District for varying prices (see below). It is sold in different volumes. Prices Transcript (The content below is copied verbatim.) Volume 1 Vampiric Obtainment The vampiric curse was caused by an ancient alchemist called Leanos Maxila The spell was backfired and caused the vampirism we see today. Some see this as a blessing and some as a curse. There are three types of Vampirism. The first is a 'lesser' or 'fledgling' vampire. These vampires contracted the virus through contact with another vampire and have limited abilities, such as (eventual) bat transformation, sun weakness, and can only gain hunger from killing. The second Vampire type is an 'enchanted' or 'mystic' vampire. These vampires have all the abilities of a fledgling vampire plus more, including bloodsucking and rapid health and hunger regeneration in darkness. The third and highest Vampire rank is a 'master' vampire. This rank is only held by one person, usually the first in a world to contract vampirism. A master vampire is highly powerful and can even raise the dead. The only way to become a fledgling vampire is to be bitten. The only way to become an enchanted vampire is to cast a spell as shown on the next page. There is no way to become a master vampire unless the current one steps down from their position. These ingredients must be thrown into a cauldron containing water which is above a fire. * 5 x Ghast Tear * 3 x Apple * 2 x Fermented Eye * 3 x Wither Rose * 2 x Golden Carrot * 7 x Nether wart * 1 x Beetroot soup * 12 x Spider's Eye * 1 x Caster's Quartz After throwing all these in, you will be granted with your vampiric powers plus one vampire talisman. Hold onto this, it can be used to cure you and in future may have more practical uses. Volume 2 Royal Vampires From close study I have finally learned some of the main functions of royal Vampires. While only the ruling vampire Monarch has the royal powers and items, their vampiric family is also just as highly respected and have a lot of social power too. It has also been shown that any human family of a vampire is also respected to a lesser extent, but relatives of royal Vampires who are of other supernature are often hated by Vampiric subjects. The Vampire Monarch is known to be the holder of 2 royal artifacts. Their Vampiric Staff and their Regal Orb. The Vampiric Staff resembles a magic staff, but has no spellcasting properties. It can be used as a relatively decent physical weapon, but it's more of a status symbol, as only the reigning monarch has access to it. The Regal Orb is used to trap and seal the Master Vampire powers when out of use during a power transfer at times of coronation or such. The rituals go as follows- Gaining Royal Power * 1 x Caster's Quartz * 1 x Active Regal Orb Revoking Royal Power * 1 x Caster's Quartz * 1 x Inactive Regal Orb * 1 x Vampiric Staff Trivia * Despite not being described in the book, Vampires take increased damage from wooden weaponry. * Their "sun weakness" involves being set ablaze and having their hunger rapidly drained.